


Once upon a time...

by NYWCgirl



Series: The flower dragon [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is summoned by Peter, and they spend their first night together after the hatching of their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time...

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to fill the ´Scars´ square on my h/c bingo card.

“Hmmm, that feels… Gooood.” Neal purred in delight, when Peter rubbed a particular sensitive spot between Neal´s wings.

It was their first night together since Peidearan hatched. Peter had shown great restrain but, enough was enough and he had summoned Neal out of his den. Of course he had discussed this first with El, as he always did, when he wanted the company of any member of his harem. She was the one who ultimately decided whether or not she herself, one of the girls or Neal would spend the night with their alpha male. But she gave him her blessing and told Peter she would take care of the boy, so he could spend some quality time with Neal.

Neal really didn´t have a chance when Peter started summoning him. He hadn´t expected to be called by Peter, so he didn`t resist the urge, to wander towards Peter. When he came in the entrance to Peter´s den, Neal widened his nostrils. The pheromones rolled off Peter and Neal was more than willing. He quickly joined Peter and let himself be wooed and taken care of.

 

When they were lying down in their post coitus bliss, Neal traced one of Peter´s scars on his shoulder. It was deep and jagged and Peter must have been badly hurt by the look of the scar.

“When did this happen?” Neal asked.

“When did what happen?” Peter inquired, he hadn´t paid any attention to what Neal was tracing.

“This scar on your shoulder; it must have been deep to leave such a scar.”

Peter chortled by the memory.

“Yeah, it was bad, but the reward was very good, so it was worth it.”

Neal settled closer against Peter, sucking up his warmth and smell.

“Please tell me about it.” He cajoled.

“It is not that interesting.” Peter tried to deflect.

“I want to know more about you. If you were hurt that badly, it is important. It is a sign you survived something.”

“Oh, I survived, alright….”

Peter puts himself in a more comfortable position. It is a death giveaway he is going to tell a story. Neal has seen Peter do it whenever he tells a story to the young ones.

“Well, there once was a young male dragon…”

“Oh, I love stories about young male dragons.” Neal squeaked while he rolled on his back. Continue… continue… Was he good looking?”

Neal swept his long, thick lashes over those perfect blue eyes and that innocent heart-felt glee completed the picture of uninhibited youth. Peter continued the story before he would pounce on Neal again, he wasn´t that young anymore.

 

_The dragon had started his own hoard and he felt like he was king of the world. He was in his prime and craving, he could take anyone._

_So one day, he went out and intended to plunder a local castle. When he made his way towards it, he heard screaming and he instantly knew there was damsel in distress. He needed to save her from whatever danger she was in._

_When he arrived at the spot where he heard the shrieks, he saw her, she was gorgeous and in a state of panic. She was driven in a corner and there was no way out. So the young dragon landed in between the damsel and her opponent and engaged in battle._

“And?” Neal was almost glued to Peter´s lips.

 

_His ruthless opponent wasn´t backing down; so the young dragon had to defend the fair maiden. They fought a long battle as the dragon was young and not experienced. He made mistakes that got him hurt, but not enough to get defeated and in the end he conquered his opponent and saved the lady._

“Did you kill the other dragon? What was it like?” Neal was intrigued, he had never engaged in a real fight before.

“No, I didn´t kill a dragon that day.”

“Hun?” Neal let out an unintelligent snort.

“I killed the knight in shining armor.” Peter chuckled.

“You saved the princess from a knight? What happened to her? Was she hurt?”

“She is taking care of our son, Neal. It was El. She was ambushed by the knight and I saved her.”

“The scar was made by a knight?” Neal asked with awe in his voice. That was quite the wound to be inflicted by a human.

A blush sort of crept on Peter´s cheeks.

“No, the knight didn´t do this.”

“No…. Don´t tell me…?”

“Yes, it was El who wounded me this bad when I tried to mate with her. She is a feisty one. Why do you think I made her my first draikana?”

“Wow, that is quite the story. Slaying the knight in shining armor and saving your wife to be.”

“Yeah, well, it took me a while to heal, so you better not cross El, she is still quite ferocious.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

Neal snuggled closer to Peter again.

“And this one? How did you get this one?” Neal asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

Peter only sighed; it was going to be a long night.

 


End file.
